


The best part of waking up is incest in your cup

by thisroadsofar



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Wincestmas, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, could be weecest if you want, implied wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisroadsofar/pseuds/thisroadsofar
Summary: Day one: Literally just that definitely not incestuous Folger's commercial, Wincest style.





	The best part of waking up is incest in your cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_simoriah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_simoriah/gifts).



Dean has the key to the hotel room - Dad gave it to him before sending him back to his brother so he could drive him to their next hunt where Dad was going to meet them - but Dean knocks anyway. The door swings open to Sam’s beaming smile 0.2 seconds later.

“I must have the wrong room,” Dean teases. Sam rolls his eyes and practically leaps into his arms.

“I missed you so much, Dean,” Sam says, burying his face into his brother’s neck and taking in his scent. Cinnamon and leather, with a hint of gunpowder.

Dean snorts. “I was only gone for a week, Sam.”

“I waited up all night for you, y'know.”

“It’s a long way from Dallas to Joplin,” Dean comments. They turn the corner into the kitchen, and the smell of freshly brewed coffee makes Dean moan. “Ugh, coffee,” he says almost sexually, pouring himself a cup. After a few sips of heaven, he digs into his jacket and pulls out a small, poorly wrapped present with a bow on top. “I, uh. I got you something.

“Really?” says Sam, his eyes wide.

It’s not much, but,“ he shrugs.

Sam smiles like Dean’s hung the moon, looking down at the red wrapped box. In a moment of inspiration, he takes off the bow and sticks it right over Dean’s heart.

Dean laughs, saying, "What’re you doing?”

Sam kisses the tip of his nose. “You’re my present this year, Dean.”


End file.
